List of fast food restaurant chains
This is a list of fast food restaurant chains worldwide.With a List of Legends that have Apart of Theme Restaurants * 7-Eleven Steve Blum * A&W Restaurants * Applebee's * Arby's * Arctic Circle * Arthur Treacher's * Atlanta Bread * Au Bon Pain * Auntie Anne's * Back Yard Burgers * Baker's Drive Thru * Bahama Breeze * Bahama Buck's * Baja Fresh * Baskin-Robbins * Ben & Jerry's * Bess Eaton Donuts * Big Apple Bagels * Big Boy * Big Town Hero * Biscuitville * Black Angus Steakhouse * Black Bear Diner * Black Eyed Pea * Blaze Pizza * Blimpie * Bob Evans * Bob's * Bob's BBQ & Mexican Grill * Bobby's Burgers Palace * Bojangles' * Bonefish Grill * Boston Market * Braums * Brown's Chicken & Pasta * Bruegger's Bagels * Bruster's * Buffalo Wild Wings Happy Hour * Bullets Burgers * Burger 21 * Burger Fi * Burger King * Burger Street * Burgerville * Cafe Rio * California Pizza Kitchen * Capriotti's Sandwiches * Captain D's * Caribou Coffee * Carl's Jr. * Carrows * Carvel * Casa Mia * Charley's Grilled Subs * Checkers/Rally's * Cheeburger Cheeburger * Cherry Berry * Chicken Express * Chicken Salad Chick * Chili's * Chinese Gourmet Express * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Chuck E. Cheese's Duncan Breanan * Church's Chicken * Chick-fil-A * Cici's Pizza * Cinnabon * Coco's Bakery * Cold Stone Creamery * Country Kitchen * Cousins Subs * Cracker Barrel * Crown Burgers * Culver's * D'Angelo * Dairy Queen * Del Taco * Denny's * Dick's Drive-In * Dog 'n Suds Drive-Ins * Domino's Pizza * Donatos Pizza * Dunkin' Donuts * Dunn Bros Coffee * Dutch Bros. * East Of Chicago Pizza * East Side Mario's * Einstein Bros. Bagels * El Pollo Loco * Elevation Burger * Erbert & Gerbert's * Evos * Extreme Pita * Farmer Boys * Fatburger * Fazoli's * Firehouse Subs * Five Guys * Fosters Freeze * Fox's Pizza Den * Freddy's Frozen Custard & Steakburgers * Freebirds World Burrito * Freshii * Friendly's * Fuddruckers * GiGi's Cupcakes * Godfather's Pizza * Gold Star Chili * Golden Chick * Golden Corral * Golden Spoon Frozen Yogurt * Grandy's * Green Burrito * Hale & Hearty Soups * Happy Joe's * Hardee's * Harold's Chicken Shack * Hogi Yogi * Honey Dew Donuts * Hopdoody * Huddle House * Hungry Bunny * Hungry Howie's * Hungry Jack's * IHOP * Imo's Pizza & Restaurant * In-N-Out Burger * Ivar's Seafood * Jack in the Box * Jack's Hamburgers * Jamba Juice * Jason's Deli * Jerry's Subs & Pizza * Jersey Mike's Subs * Jet's Pizza * Jimboy's Tacos * Jimmy John's * Joe's Crab Shack * Johnny Rockets * KFC * Kenny Rogers Roasters Kenny Rogers * Kona Ices * Krispy Kreme * Krystal * LaMar's Donuts * LaRosa's Pizzeria * Lee's Famous Recipe Chicken * Lee's Sandwiches * Lion's Choice * Little Caesars * Long John Silver's Charisma Carpenter=Commerical * Longhorn Steakhouse * Lyfe Kitchen * Lyon's * Maid-Rite Diner * Maggie Moo's * Manchu Wok * Marble Slab Creamery * Marco's Pizza * McAlister's Deli * McDonald's * Meadows Frozen Custard * Menchie's Frozen Yogurt * Mighty Taco * Milio's Sandwiches * Milo's Hamburgers * Moe's Southwest Grill * Monical's Pizza * MooYah Burgers * Mountain Mike's Pizza * Mrs. Field's * Mrs. Winner's Chicken & Biscuits * Nando's * Nathan's Famous * Noodles & Company * Nothing Bundt Cakes * Nothing But Noodles * Oberweis Dairy * Old Spaghetti Factory * Olive Garden * Oporto * Orange Julius * Orange Leaf Frozen Yogurt * Original Tommy's * Outback Steakhouse * PDQ * Pal's Sudden Service * Panago Pizza * Panchero's Mexican Grill * Panda Express * Panera Bread * Papa Gino's * Papa John's * Papa Murphy's * Peet's Coffee & Tea * Pei Wei * Penn Station East Coast Subs * Perkins * Peter Piper Pizza * Philly Connection * Philly Pretzel Factory * Pick Up Stix * Pie Five * Pieology * Pizza Factory * Pizza Hut Christy Romano=Commerical * Pizza Inn * Pizza Patron * Pizza Ranch * Pizza Rev * Planet Smoothie * Planet Sub * Pollo Campero * Pollo Tropical * Ponderosa Steakhouse/Bonanza Steakhouse * Popeyes Louisiana Kitchen * Port Of Subs * Portillo's * Potbelly * Primo Hoagies * Project Pie * Qdoba * Quick Chek * Quiznos * Raising Cane's * Ranch 1 * Rax Roast Beef * Red Burrito * Red Lobster * Red Mango * Red Robin * Red Rooster * Robeks * Rocky Rococo Pan Pizza * Round Table Pizza * Roy Rogers Restaurants Roy Rogers * Rubio's * Ruby Tuesday * Runza * Salad Creations * Saladworks * Sammy's Woodfired Pizza * Sbarro * Schlotzsky's Deli * Shake Shack * Shakey's Pizza * Sharis Restaurant * Sheetz * Shoney's * Sizzler * Skippers Seafood Restaurant * Smashburger * Smokey Bones * Smoothie King * Sobik's Subs * Sonic Drive-In * Sonny's Real Pit BBQ * Spangles * Starbucks * Steak Escape * Steak 'n Shake * Sub Zero Ice Cream * Submarina California Subs * Subway * Sweet Frog * Sweetgreen * Swiss Chalet * TCBY * TGI Friday's * Taco BellCarlos Alazraqui * Taco Bueno * Taco Cabana * Taco Casa * Taco Del Mar * Taco John's * Taco Mayo * Taco Tico * Taco Time * Texadelphia * The Flame Broiler * The Habit Burger Grill * The Hat * The Loop Pizza Grill * The Pita Pit * The Varisty * ThunderCloud Subs * Tijuana Flats * Tim Hortons * Timber Lodge Steakhouse * Topper's Pizza * Togo's * Tropical Smoothie Cafe * Tutti Fruitti * UFood Grill * Una Mas * Uno Chicago Grill * Waba Grill * Waffle House * Wawa * Wendy's * Wetzel's Pretzels * Whataburger * Which Wich * White Castle * White Spot * Wienerschnitzel * Wing Street * Wingstop * Yogurtland * Yum-Yum Donuts * Z Pizza * Zaxby's * Zero's Subs * Zoes Kitchen * Zoup! Category:Lists Category:Steve Blum Category:Happy hour Category:Duncan Breanan Category:Kenny Rogers Category:Charisma Carpenter Category:Roy Rogers Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Mediamass Category:Fast food Category:Fast Food Category:Justin Category:Lady bug Category:Tenchi muyo Category:Bazillion others